Poems and Songs
by TMNTShoujo
Summary: I've updated the poem off of my DA account by the same name.
1. Poem: TMNT (LRDM)

**TMNT Poem**

* * *

**A/N**: This is kind of a "acrostic poem" and yet not really.

* * *

**L**eading his brothers through.  
**E**very day is a new.  
**O**ver life`s challenges.  
**N**ew battles are won!  
**A**fter a time or two.  
**R**iffs and tiffs maybe done.  
**D**ear is brotherly bond.  
**O**n every day's new dawn.

**R**are is he to be calm.  
**A**ll of the time, he mostly gets mad.  
**P**lease, don't upset him.  
**H**e tends to get into a rage.  
**A**t least, he tries to keep cool.  
**E**ven in a storm, those close to him treasures him dearly.

**D**oing everything h**R**are is he to be calm.  
**A**ll of the time, he mostly gets mad.  
**P**lease, don't upset him.  
**H**e tends to get into a rage.  
**A**t least, he tries to keep cool.  
**E**ven in a storm, those close to him treasures him dearly.e can to help out.  
**O**ught the others know that he has no time for himself.  
**N**ever does he mind to help his brothers.  
**A**t least, he tries his best.  
**T**rue he has no time to rest.  
**E**xploring to finds new ways that are best.  
**L**ively and so inspired by technology.  
**L**earns every trick to protect.  
**O**h, Foot ninjas beware!

**M**uch like the others.**  
I**nstead, he's quite unique.**  
C**hasing down the bad guys.**  
H**aving time for pizza.  
**E**very time he pays no mind.  
**L**ittle do you know, he's a simple dude.  
**A**long with his nunchucks, he's got attitude.  
**N**ot like any other; he's a real cool dude.  
**G**iving his all is enough to expect.  
**E**veryday is an quip.**  
L**ikely enough life is a trip.**  
O**ught the time to just chill.


	2. Song: Painfull Regret

**Painful Regret** _[Why Did I Let You Go?]_

* * *

**A/N**: This song was inspired by two songs called "Apologize" by Timbaland (music style) and "Even in Death" by Evanescence (lyrics only not music).

* * *

Song by TMNTShoujo

**[Verse 1]**  
I know we fought sometimes,  
but because of that it should have made us stronger  
Darling, why did I let you fight alone?  
Now you're gone because of me

**[Verse 2]**  
A shadow follows me  
Sometimes I think it's you,  
but it can not be  
I want to believe that you're still beside me  
Or yet that you're still here

**[Verse 3]**  
No matter, what people think  
They may think I'm crazy,  
but it's only because of you  
I'm in love with you

**[Verse 4]**  
Tonight, everything took you away from me,  
but I'm taking you back to the last place we were happy together  
My love, I'll stay here forever with you  
[I'll stay here beside you forever]  
Because true love last forever

**[Chorus]**  
Why did I let you go?  
[Why did I let you leave?]  
Why does the pain hurt?  
Oh, why did I let you go?  
[Why did I let you go out alone?]


	3. Haiku: Four Season Haiku

**All Four Seasons Haiku**

* * *

_Memo Note (M/N): Author Note (A/N) at the bottom of page._

* * *

**Spring/Haru/春:**

の花新

桜の花が冬

春の目覚め

* * *

No hana kusa

Sakura no hana ga fuyu

Haru no mezame

* * *

New flowers

Cherry blossoms in the winter

Spring Awakening

* * *

**Summer/Natsu/夏:**

日と雲

真夏の光線

それは夏の

* * *

Nitsu to kumo

Manatsu no kōsen

Sore wa natsu no

* * *

Sun and clouds

Rays of the midsummer

It's summer

* * *

**Autumn/Aki/秋:**

が落葉散

夏の楽しみ

秋の始

* * *

Ga rakuyō chi

Natsu no tanoshimi

Aki no hajime

* * *

Scatter the fallen leaves

Summer Fun

Beginning of autumn

* * *

**Winter/Fuyu/冬:**

風と雪

何度も何度も

冬のように

* * *

Kaze to yuki

Nandomo nandomo

Fuyu no yō ni

* * *

Wind and snow

Time and again

Like winter

* * *

**A/N: **I know that haikus don't rhyme, but I wanted mine to rhyme because I wanted to put a little bit of both worlds in it. A little 5-7-5 phrase or word Japanese style, and the rhyming from the English style. I wanted a combination of both, but sense not too many people are happy with haiku poems that rhyme. I just decided to remake it and add the one I made by using the Google translator's help.

Haiku rules I already know:

⦁ 5-7-5 syllable concept, 3 lines, and 17 syllable total

⦁ No rhyming

⦁ Read a collection of Japanese Haiku

⦁ Season word (General Haiku)

⦁ 2 sensory images

⦁ Surprise ending


End file.
